The technology disclosed in the present specification relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device.
In the past, a read-only nonvolatile semiconductor storage device (so-called masked read only memory (ROM)) in which desired data or a desired program is written in a manufacturing process thereof has been used in various applications. Incidentally, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-303898 can be cited as an example of a related art related to the above.